Conventional fans are typically available in two types, bladed fans having a set of exposed rotating blades, and a floor standing tower type fans having enclosed vanes mounted for rotation about an axis. Each of these has a drive apparatus for rotating the set of blades to generate an air flow. The resulting rotation of which creates a concentrated air flow directed at a user or area to cause a cooling effect.
These types of fans are available in a variety of shapes and sizes, including pedestal fans, desk top fans, ceiling fans and the like. An oscillating mechanism may also be employed to rotate the output from the fans so that the air flow is swept over a wide area of a room.